Just Another Day
by Asami Yuu
Summary: It is time to take a break. What is our little army doing at the barracks? A series of events throughout the war between characters. Chapter 2: Let's go see Olivia!
1. Chess and Life

**I don't own fire emblem. **

**This story doesn't exactly have a plot. Just a random event I made up. Anyway, this is my fanfiction in 3-4 years? Not very well thought out though. Sorry! But I thought maybe someone would like to read something random? **

**THERE ARE SOME SUPPORT SPOILERS FOR OTHER CHARACTERS AS WELL. **

**My grammar and description isn't good either! You've been warned. **

The army decided to set camp at the base of the mountain for the rest of the day. The sun was high in the sky and was starting to set west, indicating it was late in the afternoon. They would need to get a full night rest before attempting the tough climb ahead of them. After all, they've been traveling the whole night before and most of the day ever since the Emmeryn's attempted assassination. Some of the soldiers were already heading to the barracks to turn in for the day and others were either training or in the mess hall finishing up their meal.

Flipping a page of her strategy book, Robin let out a long tired sigh. Not wanting to head to bed early, she took the time to observe her surroundings. Frederick was training Donnel with some godforsaken exercises. It's a wonder Donnel haven't collapsed not to mention he seem to be having fun doing such exercises. Virion was busy flirting with Sully only to have a kick into the stomach once again. Robin was about to walk towards him and asked if he was alright and if he wanted to play another tactic battle, but Virion immediately chased down the stalking Sully that was storming out of the room. Too bad. She wanted another chance to test out her skills even if his methods were inequitable. She then spotted Lissa showing Gaius her new latest sewing creation with pride. She sighed once more and rested her head on the desk, closing her eye lids. If it wasn't for the fact that they were at war now and her uneasy feeling, it would seem like any other peaceful uneventful day.

G_oing through the mountain path would be best path, but there was something off particularly the man that was guiding them…_

Suddenly, she heard rapid footstep rushing towards her. She jolted up back into her seat, alert, ready for dire news. Instead she made contact with a slightly enraged princess.

"Oh gods no…" Please don't tell me Gaius said something stupid again.

Feeling nervous, she looked over her shoulder to see anything or anybody would aid her. To her displeasure, she saw Stahl grinning and waving at her as he was being tolled away by Miriel through the door. Before completely disappearing, he popped out head his and mouthed a "sorry". Robin glared at the door. She wanted to smack Stahl for not resisting his girlfriend, though a part of her mind vaguely wondered how in the world did Stahl and Miriel got together when the woman forced him to partake her experimentation. A very unlikely couple indeed.

"Robin!" That caused her to divert her attention back to Lissa with a start. She was not looking forward to this. Not at all.

"Gaius-"

"I knew it," Robin groaned, facepalming. Lissa slammed down her hands onto the table while glaring at the red head man who was scratching the back of his head seemingly bored. There was no way she can escape now.

"Listen! Gaius said this looked like a centipede! You can tell what it is right?"

"Errr…" So it's back to her sewing problem again. She glanced at Gaius with hopeful eyes as he popped another lollipop into his mouth, maybe he can offer some hints? He raised an eyebrow when he caught her look. He smirked in amusement. _That stupid thief! There is nothing funny about this! _

"That's right, Bubbles. Please enlighten me. Clearly I'm blind as a bat," he grinned, shrugging his shoulders. At that, Lissa nodded her head cheerfully. That's the thing Robin liked about Lissa. She doesn't stay angry for too long.

"You do realize you're the one in trouble, smart one?" Robin glared, but averted her attention back to Lissa and the bizarre creation. She considered her words carefully before talking out loud. "Well, it's very… interesting Lissa." The stuffed animal in her hands had a couple of loose strands. Maybe those are legs? Or just poorly made stitches? A big bulb at the end-that gotta to be the head- and a weird flap on the side. She had to take caution; otherwise she was going to be more prone to Lissa's pranks. Granted, her pranks aren't that bad. It made her laugh if anything after a while. But just recently she's been using one too many toads. It made her shiver inwardly when she imagined the toad sliding down her back, spreading slim slowly across her back.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "It's a-"

"Ah, there you are Robin. I was looking for you."

A relieved sigh escaped from her lips. Saved by Chrom! She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, looking at him as if he was Naga herself.

Chrom only response was simply raising an eyebrow at her strange reaction. "Huh? Anyway, I need to borrow Robin for a while Lissa. I have something to discuss with her."

"Sorry Lissa, maybe some other time?" Robin offered out of politeness, but also hoping Lissa would forget all about this.

"Wha? Oh fineee," Lissa whined, turning back to Gauis.

"Let's go," said Chrom. Robin quickly waved good-bye and promptly followed him. When Robin made it out the tent she heard Lissa's voice from the distance.

"It's a blue bird, Gaius. It doesn't look that BAD." Hah! It was anything but bird like. Personally, Robin thought it was a deformed baby doll- sorry Lissa.

"Whatever you say princess. Look, you need to apply some of the basics first before attempting to do something so complicated. Let me show you... Again."

Robin laughed, as she ran to catch up with Chrom on the pebble-less path, courtesy to Frederick. Who knew Gaius had some prior knowledge of sewing?

"What are you laughing about?" Chrom asked, amused.

"Haha, have you seen Lissa's sewing? It's so bizarre looking. Anyway, what did you want to discuss about?" Robin asked, curious.

"I was wondering you can give me some tactics advice. After what happened to Emm, I want to be better prepared. Maybe learning how to read the enemy's movements and patterns."

Robin considered this thoughtfully. "Hmm… Want to play chess?" she finally suggested.

"Chess?" he asked, confused. "What does that have to do with-"

"Well, chess does require some tactical skills and cover the basics of critical thinking," Robin insisted. "Besides, you've been worrying too much lately, so a little fun wouldn't hurt."

"If you say so, Robin," he said with a slight smile.

"I should have a board in my tent. Stay here, I'll go get it!" And with that, Robin dashed to her tent. In all honesty, she too also needed some time off to relax. All this stress was making her tired and her thoughts stream clumping together.

When Robin returned with the board, she saw Chrom dozing off under the tree. Not surprising since he's been worried sick about Emmeryn's safety, but she was not going to let him sleep there especially when she finally found her chessboard. With a smile, she sat next to him and shook his shoulders.

"Chrom, wake up," she ordered in a soft tone, but he didn't stir. She shook her head and flicked Chrom's forehead, hard.

"Oww! Hey! What was that for?!" Chrom glared, rubbing his forehead.

"For dropping your guard oh great one," Robin grinned. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"Well, you were taking a while to get back here."

"Patience is a must have for a tactician," Robin countered happily.

"Now you're just saying things to get your way."

"No, I'm not. It's true. Waiting for the right moment and always being on your guard help you survive longer on the battlefield. I'm sure you don't want to rush into a fight at every chance you want, my dear. You might miss an opening if you do that," she said as she set up the board. "Besides it's rude to fall asleep when waiting for a lady."

"Hah! You? A lady?" Chrom laughed. "Ow! Hey, stop throwing those chess pieces! We need them for our lesson!"

"We've been through this, Chrom," she glared. " And be thankful I didn't grab those rocks!"

"If only you look and act the part of a lady," he grumbled in which he got another piece thrown at him. "We're never going to get anywhere if you keep throwing them!" he said, wincing.

"You should know very well that I have a womanly figure after what happened at the women's…" Robin loud voice trailed off. Her face glowing bright red as did Chrom's. "In any case, help me pick up these pieces!"

"We wouldn't have needed to collect them if you didn't lose your temper," he mumbled.

"Don't start with me," she growled. After a moment of silence, she heard Chrom chuckled under his breath and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"You sure like throwing things though. Why don't you try your hands with some javelins?"

"I've thought about it, but I have my hands full with casting spells and keeping an eye on the battle," she said, picking up the last chess piece.

"Here are the rest of the pieces," Chrom said. He threw a pawn her forehead for good measure, causing Robin to glare and rub her forehead. He grinned and proceeded to give her the rest of the pieces through normal means.

"Okay, back to business." She placed the board between them and prepared the game. Once she was satisfied with the set-up, she did a welcoming gesture. "Alright, you can go first, milord." Chrom laughed.

"So tell me, what does this have to do with battle?" he asked as he moved his first pawn two spaces ahead. "War isn't turned base and there isn't a moment to think. It all depends on what we know and our instinct."

"Exactly," replied Robin, moving her pawn ahead two spaces ahead.

"Then why-"

"Chess lets you see a different perspective on war, Chrom. You see this pawn?" she asked, waving the trinket around before placing it back down. "When a battle begins, warriors from both sides charged with momentum. That's why the pawns can move two spaces in the beginning. But as the battle rages on-"

"They become more on the defensive side and move one space ahead," finished Chrom, moving another pawn ahead.

"Right. But also because their momentum slows down too. They become tired," Robin clarified. "However, when a pawn achieved a certain fleet, they can be promoted to the next class. In this case, their goal is to reach to the end of the board. In war, they could have defeated a formidable opponent."

"Then how do you suggest knights and bishops movements?"

"We all have roles in war. Let's say a knight's job is to move in a certain pattern to achieve their goal and such. And as for king, he is their leader and if he falls so does everything. Moral will fall and soldiers will lose their reasons to fight."

"Hmm, I guess when you look at it that way it does make sense."

"Mm, that is just the basic concept of chess. Chess helps form memories and knowledge of various patterns. It also forces you to make the best decision as possible. Looking at your playing style shows me that you're an impulsive and a very straightforward leader. If the enemy commander sees this, he would definitely use it against you. Oh! I stole your bishop~" Robin sang.

Chrom groaned, but then noticed that her knight was undefended. He made the move to capture it with his queen. He straightened his posture, having to redeem himself, or so he thought. Robin took that opportunity to steal the queen and grinned.

"Another thing, sometime you have to sacrifice to trick the foe and into the lion's den. This is war after all…" at that last statement, her grin disappeared. She stared at the queen in her hand. "One way or another, someone is going to lose their life. Being a tactician means predetermining for someone else death in the near future."

At this, Chrom's eyes soften. He held her hand and gently brought it down. "But being a tactician also means giving someone else a chance at life."

Robin's eyebrow furrowed at this. "What do you mean?"

"What you try to do, Robin, is you try to save as many lives as possible while limiting casualties. War is what it is. With a capable tactician by my side, I'm sure that many people will be spared," Chrom stated with confidence before hastily withdrawing his hand.

Robin smiled. She hadn't thought of it that way before and his words did make her feel better. She then patted his hand and swiftly made her move. "Thanks Chrom. Checkmate."

"What?!" Chrom did a double take and then look back to her. "When did you... Rematch."

"You're on!"

Just another uneventful, but much needed, peaceful day.

**Yes, lame ending but that's it. Think of this a… halfway to S support between Chrom and the Avatar? Haha. I'll try to be organized in the next chapter. Just don't expect too much. I'm not like those talented writers out there. *eye at them enviously ***

**Please review so I can improve my writing/get inspiration/get new ideas. And you guys can suggest future pairings.  
**

**That and I was bsing most of the chess talk. Oh, I'm sorry Chrom is out of character.I was in the mindset of what happened after the A support.  
**

**And remember, there is no real plot. Just things that might have happened when they are not battling. This is mostly revolve around friendship and a bit of romance.  
**


	2. Let's go see Olivia!

**I don't own Fire Emblem. I also apologize that I did not reply to some of the reviews. I'm really happy to receive them though! Thank you so much!  
**

**I was having a headache when I was writing this.**

* * *

The boy tilted his head back and laughed heartily as he send a Flux spell towards the Risen. "Nya ha ah ha ha! So long, sucker! See you in hell!"

"Henry, pay attention!" Robin yelled ferociously, shooting an Elthunder just in time before the Risen's axe collided into Henry's back. The Risen stumbled and send out a piercing roar at them. It started to charge towards Robin with its axe raised, but Henry quickly cast another flux without batting an eyelid. Upon impact, the corpse was thrown across the field and landed with a thud before completely disappearing.

Henry grinned, happy with their teamwork. "That was awesome! Hey, thanks Robin. We should pair up more often," he offered, backing up their backs against each other. She scowled at him and sent out another spell at the enemy. His face crest-fallen, "Awwww… leave some for me!"

"Oh, quit your whining!" she elbowed him while grinning all the same, despite the fact worry and fear etched on her face. Her eyes scanned the battlefield. No matter how many Risens they slaughtered, they were still vastly outnumbered. "These things have got to stop popping out of nowhere." What made matter worse was the fact their foes were carrying silver weaponries.

"Don't worry! I'll keep you safe! And, by the by, where's crazy lady? We could really use her magical dancing right now!" he remarked thoughtfully, killing a Risen that was about to stab both of them with its lance.

"You mean Olivia? Argh! I don't think this is the time to watch her dance, Henry! We're surrounded!" she exclaimed, blocking an arrow with one of her strategy books in her haste. She grimaced and pulled the arrow out forcefully. _This was one of my favorites! _Furious, she grabbed the hilt of her steel sword and focused her energy, channeling her magic into her sword. In a blink of an eye, she slayed the archer, flower petals flowing everywhere. "Checkmate." But just as fast as the Risen disappeared, another one took its place. Groaning, she combined an Elwind magic with Henry's Ruin spell and thus ending it. "Damn it! Just die already!"

"Oh yay! You're starting to sound like me!"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Aww…"

"Don't "aww" me with that smile on your face!"

"Teehee!"

Robin couldn't help but smiled warily. So what if he's crazy about blood? He can sure lift up her spirits.

* * *

She was wrong. She was getting mentally exhausted because of him. They had just won the battle against the undead and now they are carrying themselves back to the base on their jelly legs, threatening to give out on them. Correction. On her. She turned around to look at Henry's cheerful face. If it wasn't for the fact that blood was all over Henry, it would seem he'd never even set foot in battle. Henry was cracking jokes and animating talking about the battle that had just taken place while carrying the spoils from war.

"I think it would better if we bring Olivia into the field from now on," he said with a proud nod.

"For the last time Henry, it'll be dangerous to bring a dancer along. She would have to be constantly protected."

"But her dancing is-"

"Magical. Yes. I agree."

"I can protect her. If someone tries to harm her, I'll curse them to oblivion. And oh yes, there will be blood."

"No. It's too risky. And Henry, would you please stop licking the blood off your hand."

"But I need to make sure it's not my blood! I have a pretty high pain tolerance you know," he pointed out. "Mm… Ohhh! I think this might be your blood!"

Robin looked at him incredulously before facepalming. "You- What?! Oh gods, how do you even- never mind. I don't want to know, but as of now, I really want you to stop!" She grabbed his arm and gave it a forceful tug, almost causing him to fall during the process. With an exasperated sigh, she flopped down on the soft grass, stretching her legs out. "Gods… I need to rest a little."

He licked his hand again. She sighed but didn't say anything this time. Well, it can't be helped. He could really be bleeding and can't feel it. 'Sides, she can't let him die from blood loss. "But the base is not that far away. I know! I'll bring crazy lady to you!"

And back to the their favorite topic: Olivia. Although Robin does believe Olivia's dances were memorizing and perks up her spirit, she is not in the mood to be entertained. Dancing can lift up morals but that doesn't mean it can cure fatigue. "I appreciate the thought, Henry, but I think a little rest is all I need."

"Then maybe a simple curse will do the trick!"

She sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I can conjure up an energy curse and you'll be bursting with power! Though the curse does take a while to wear off."

She narrowed her eyes. "How long is a while?"

"Could be for a whole day or three days tops."

"And what would happen when it wears off?"

"You'll probably go into withdrawal and beg me to conjure up the same curse until you die from using too much energy. Well, not before you collapse out of exhaustion. The curse simply forces your body to give out more energy. Side effect may include insomnia during and after the process. Hahaha!"

Her face paled a little. To think she actually considered his offer. "I'm perfectly fine with getting my own energy through normal means. You know- Like eating and SLEEPING."

"Aww, how 'bout this curse then? It might just tickle your fancy! I can use the same curse when Sumia dropped all those bowls-"

"And go through the pain again the next day? I don't think so. Think how inconvenient it would be if we were ambushed."

"Okay, there is another curse that can-"

"Gah! Alright already! Let's go see Olivia!" she conceded, although she's not sure if Olivia is quite as willing to dance in front of her as of now. The only time when Olivia dances with confidence was when their base was in the middle of the battlefield and she had to keep the moral up.

"Yes, sir! Nya ha ha ha! Maybe she'll give me more frowning lessons while she's at it. I'll go on ahead. See you later!"

Robin giggled. "That man… If he wanted to see Olivia so badly he should have just gone ahead from the start." But she knew Henry was trying to be a good friend, although there is something that is bothering her… "Wait... what's this about frowning lesson? I don't think it's possible for him to be down."

* * *

**I'm beginning to think that doing these kinds of short stories isn't for me. Practice makes perfect though, right? ;_;**

****** And I can't choose between Lon'qu or Henry for Olivia ajsdjsaphsa  
**


End file.
